Fatal Case
by RedTitanium
Summary: Harleen has been obsessed with the Joker for years, she needed him for her career, needed to figure him so people would respect her as a therapist rather than a jersey bimbo, but it seemed she had wanted more than she should have, and she was getting it.
1. Introduction

**"Harleen I had to bust my ass to get you this case, don't you screw up, 7am, Arkham asylum, do this well and you're career is set" **Harleen listened to the voice mail once more making sure she'd took the information in, it may have been a small message, but it was long enough for her.

The Case, _that case._ The Joker, she'd been given The Joker and by god she could barely contain herself.

Harleen had been following him for years, every newspaper clipping, every paparazzi picture, information, stories, he was her personal obsession and after begging, she'd been finally been allowed to talk to him and if she cracked him, if she, Harleen Quinzel, figured out exactly what made the clown prince of crime tick, well, she couldn't put into words how good her world would be.  
**"This is it Harleen, this your time to shine"** she breathed to herself. **"Your time to show them you can do more than fall for sob stories!"**


	2. The Case

It was six forty five am, she was early, but that was never a bad thing, it gave her time to compose herself, she'd would have grabbed a coffee but with her stomach the mess of nerves it was, she doubted she'd be able to keep it down.

Harleen checked her watch, ten more minutes, she slumped further back into her chair and watched the early staff at Arkham go about their shift.  
The Asylum was almost a comfort for Harleen, it reminded her of her father, though he was in prison, not insane, but there were similarities between the two institutes that she held onto, it was the order of things, the order and the strange feeling of not being safe even though you knew they were people around to protect you.

**"Dr. Quinzel?"** Harleen let go of her thought track focus less on her father issues and more at the matter of hand, she stood up and held her hand for the speaker to shake. It was a man, built like a machine, big chest, square jaw, security no doubt. He did not shake her hand. So she pulled it back. And smiled gingerly.  
**"He's ready"** She took a deep breath and nodded.  
**"Security won't be in the room, confidentiality and all, but there are camera's. good luck love, he's a proper a wacko ain't he."** He was telling her more than asking. She nodded. **"Yes, well I'll be da one to diagnose his mental state**"  
Harleen was led to a white door that appeared no different to any other door in the asylum, designed to keep things locked in and out.  
Her hand shook as it hovered over the handle, she was so unprepared for this, so nervous.  
**"Everything all right Quinzel?"** The security guard asked watching her with a raised eyebrow.  
She grabbed the handle. **"Yes, it's fine thanks..." "...Colin" ****_"...Colin"_** Harleen repeated. **"Yeh, everything is great"**  
She mentally slapped herself and pushed open the door, and it was breathtaking, it was beautiful.  
She closed the door behind her and took a seat opposite him.  
**"Mah name is Dr Harleen Quinzel, I will be ya therapist for the next six weeks"** She'd of held her hand out, but the straight jacket around The Jokers body held her back, he wouldn't be able to shake it.  
**"IS that whiny accent hereditary or can you get rid of it?**"  
She rose an eyebrow, he was exactly as they portrayed him, exactly what she had wanted to study all these years.


	3. A real Wacko

Harleen let her pen hover over the paper she was jotting notes on.

**"Oh you're wasting your time here Harley**"  
**"It's Harleen, my name is Harleen"** she tried to sound stern and professional. **"What am I wasting my time on?"**  
**"Harley has a nice tone to it...like Harlequin"** She wrote some noted on her pad.  
**"Harlequin? You have, what could be seen as an unhealthy obsessions with clowns, where do you think this come from?"** The Joker laughed, as did with all her questions. He never took anything seriously, he never stuck to a story, and each story was different every time she came to him.

**"three weeks, we've been seeing each other for 3 weeks, are you satisfied? Have you gotten what you came for?" **His voice, remained the same that it had the past weeks, that underlying pitch of anger, and that taint of humour, it was as if everything he said was a joke that he hated people laughing at.

**"I am here for your benefit, not mine"** She told him, although they both know that wasn't quite true, Harley was here for her career, or so she kept telling herself.  
**"I am here to ensure that you are set on a path where you can once again became part of a normal society"** She wrote that down. Just in case he wasn't the only one feeling her intention was different.  
He laughed again.  
**"Then why do you stare at me like you're a desperate whore?"** Harleen coughed up a choke, this wasn't the first time he'd made an inappropriate comment towards her, he was often trying to make her uncomfortable. It worked.

**"If ya continue ta make any sexual comments I will write it as sexual harassment"** The stress in her voice was obvious.  
**"Am I making you uncomfortable?"** He asked her.

**"You said last week you had a wife that passed away, do you wish to talk about it?**" She changed the subject.  
**"I've never been married, especially not long enough to kill them"** Again with the laughter. Usual routine, she'd repeat something he'd told her the week before and he would tell her it was wrong and make a joke. She gave a heavy sigh and placed her pad on the side, crossing her arms.  
**"If ya want t'get out of this place, you'll have ta start talking to me, seriously**" She was agitated, slightly wary.  
**"We've come along haven't we? I'm not longer in my jacket"** She rolled her eyes.  
**"That's because you haven't attacked me or another member of staff, not because of progress**" She glanced at her watch, twenty minutes left.  
**"Not yet"** His voice went serious. There was a grave look on his face, it Harleen blink.  
**"Not yet?"** She asked, her voice almost a panic and he moved in closer to her, she felt herself move back.  
**"I haven't attacked you...yet"** He smiled at her.  
**"Colin!"** Harleen called loudly, standing up.** "COLIN"** The security guard raced through the room like he may have been chased.  
**"We're done for this week."** Harleen picked up her pad, and with her heart in her throat, left the room.  
**"Right wacko, like I told ya"** Colin shook his head as she rushed past him.


	4. I'M YOUR DOCTOR!

She was conflicted, she loved this job, she loved...working with him, it excited her and damn it she needed this for her career. Colin had told the other staff about Harleen's running out early last week and she'd had phone calls about it.  
Apparently she was not fit for this type of psychiatry, it was to much for her to handle. She rubbed her man, this...wonderful man, had done nothing but call her names and insult her throughout the whole time they spent together and she was the one with the problems? Pathetic.

A panic dated to set in. What if they gave the case up? What if they took her off, she wouldn't be able to see him, she needed to see him, she'd waited so long for this!  
She walked down the familiar corridor, her head down, people whispering. As she approached the therapy room, she had every intention to walk past Colin and straight in, she didn't really like him and she was certain he thought she was weird, but he collared her as she opened the door, he poked his head round it.  
**"Sorry 'bout this Mr J, just gotta have a word with the doc"** The Joker nodded and Colin shut the door again.  
**"Mr J?"** Harleen repeated. That had a nice ring to it.

**"Yeah, just a nickname 'round him, try to get him off the 'hole Joker thing ya know make him more human or somethin'"** Harleen nodded and crossed her arms.  
**"Well, what do ya want Colin, I'm busy"** She didn't make eye contact with him and her voice was cross.  
**"Look, I feel bad 'bout last week, that guy, he aint nice and he's gone through a few of your types ya know"** He ran a hand over the buzz cut he was supporting.  
**"If ya get jumpy again yeah, just, ya know it's my job and all right"** Colin nodded like he may have been a hero giving a speech.  
**"I'll call you okay...again"**  
**"Alright Harley...**"  
**"You don't get to call me Harley, it's Harleen..."** Colin opened the door for her and she closed it harshly.  
She sat down in her chair and got comfortable, The Joker, or Mr. J as she now knew, had a particularly cruel look on his face this morning.  
**"Are you making your way through the crowd, can't have me go for big balls on the door?"** Harleen refused to bite to to it.  
**"I though today, that we could talk about the start of this costume, rather than anything earlier as you seem to struggle remembering who you used to be"** The Joker ignored this.  
**"How about we talk about you? Shouldn't I get to know the women trying to probe me?"** Harley, no Harleen rather, nodded.  
**"What do you wish know"  
"How did you get so unlucky to get stuck with?"** He questioned, Malice in his tone.  
**"I asked"** She told him. "I am interesting in your case, and I wish to know more, you're not the first "Villain" she air quoted,** "I've spoken too"** He didn't seem to like this comment and if it weren't for the fact his smile never wavered she'd assumed he'd grit his teeth.  
**"You're not the first head doctor I've made quit"**  
**"I'm not giving up on you, I'm helping you"**  
**"More than you realise"**  
She jotted something down on the paper, her mind momentarily taken off The Joker, the room fell silent and she barely noticed the Joker creep up and snatch the paper from her hand. Harleen jumped out of her skin and backed so far up in the chair it toppled with a loud thud.  
The Joker paid no attention and instead read through her notes, Harleen refused to let weakness show, she picked herself up and the chair and went to snatch the paper back. Big. Mistake.  
The Joker had her pinned against the wall by her throat.  
**"Weren't you ever told it was rude to snatch?**" He mocked watching the dear flicker in her eyes.  
**"Let me go, or I'll call security"** She threatened. Her fingers trying to loosen his grip. He didn't buy it.  
**"We both know you won't, you'll the lose case if you squeal, you're just going to take everything I give you, you'll love it and you know it"** He heart pounded in her chest, and small beads of sweat formed on her forehead.  
**"Let me go."** It was almost a whimper.  
**"I know your father, a prison moron isn't he? I know things about you too...Harley**" She pretended she didn't know what he was talking about.  
**"My father has never been in prison, you're probably mistaken"**  
He tightened his grip, and she tried to swallow, feeling pressure build in her face, she would have screamed for help but she couldn't, he stared at her, and she stared back, at least until she had courage to kick him, she missed, but only because he was quick to grab her foot, and sent her flying onto the floor, he laughed madly.  
**"I like you, you've got spirit"** She lay on the floor blinking up at the man who leaning over her.  
**"I 'eard thud, is everythi-"** They both turned their head, Colin had only just decided something might be up and he'd come to check.  
**"Well you're late Colin, she's already dead!"** The Joker joked. Colin looked almost gobsmacked.** "What?"**  
Harley stood up and brushed herself down.  
**"I'm not dead, I fell off my chair"** She lied. **"It's fine**" Colin said nothing, just looked at the pair and then left, shaking his head.  
**"I knew you'd lie for me"** Harleen brought a hand across the Joker's face, the slap mark visible even through that white make-up and he stumbled.  
**"I'm your Doctor!"** She yelled. **"How dare you" S**he went to slap him again, but he caught her wrist and held it, pulling her towards him faces were so close she thought he was going to kiss her! Her stomach filled with butterflies and she gazed up into those green eyes and he tilted his head and her body rushed with adrenalin.  
The Joker opened the door and pushed her through it.  
**"See you next week Harley"** he called after her. She stumbled out the door, flustered or blushing? Or Both? Was she honestly expecting a kiss...no, no Harley, he just tried to strangle you!  
**"Urh...see you next week"**  
**"Bye Colin.."**  
Oh god what just happened to her?


	5. Take over Gotham

His face so close to her, those powerful eyes staring into very soul, it was all she could think off, all she could focus on and it was driving her insane. This was a problem, a huge mistake, she should quit, she should back, the last thing she needed was to get caught up with another patience, the last time she'd gotten away with it, this time? She doubted she would be so lucky, not she should even be thinking of this, for god sakes he had tried to strangle her! That psychopath had tried to kill her she should be terrified not aroused by the idea.  
Harleen tried to shake it from her mind, she had one session left with him after this, she'd come too far to waste it.  
**"Deep breath Harley"** You're a professional, this is just...a desire, once it's over, you'll be back to normal" Although what was normal for her? She was obsessed, her room was evidence enough with the posters and the pictures and the newspaper clipping.

The walk to Arkham seemed to take forever, whether it was because she kept checking her make-up up in everything reflective surface or she was just that desperate to get there.  
She burst into the Asylum and nearly broke into a run just get to the room, she had so many questions but not about him, more about them. She ignored Colin, loudly slammed the door and just stared, the Joker returning her gaze with a puzzled look.  
**"Where you going to kill me...or?"** She asked, short breathed.  
**"Or what?"** He asked his hands rested under his chin. Everything was suddenly so clear to her.  
**"This whole time, these last weeks, you've...you've been manipulated me, you've been getting information about me from the other side..."**  
The Joker remained silent for a few moments, watching as Harley huffed and twitched.  
**"You're the head doctor here, not me, how can I could, a poor man be capable of that?"**  
She shook her head.  
**"You've planned this...you...you..." The joker turned his head to the side. "Is this about last week? Did you enjoy yourself?"** Harley said nothing.  
**"It was meant to be Harley, make this dream a reality"** The joker stood and held out his hand.  
"Join me Harley, give it all up"  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she could barely believe she was taking his hand, seven years of career and she was throwing it away, for what?  
**"No, I'm not going to that, I barely know you, you tried to kill me!"  
**The Joker chuckled darkly.  
**"You have misinterpreted my intentions, violence is my first nature, it's just...my way of flirting"** He shrugged casually.  
**"That's a messed up way to ask a girl on a date Mr J"** At this point she became aware she holding his hand tightly.  
**"Are you accepting my offer"** She needed to back out now, walk away. But no instead she felt her lips betray her with a smile.  
**"You need to get outta here first though"**  
**"I'm one step head Harley darling, one step ahead"  
**Harley gave in completely, she had nothing to lose, she could start again, both them taking on the world, forget this job, forget Colin, screw her family, screw anything, this was her time now, her time to shine!


End file.
